I Melt with You
I Melt with You ist ein Song aus der neunzehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Auf den Hund gekommen, und wird von Mercedes, Rachel und Sam gesungen. Die drei sind zusammen mit Artie im Tierheim, weil Rachel ein öffentliches Event veranstalten will, um Geld für das Heim zu spenden. Auf einmal fangen die Hunde an zu bellen und ein Mitarbeiter erklärt ihnen, dass das regelmäßig vorkommt, weshalb er Pfeifenmusik durch eine PA-Anlage laufen lässt, um sie zu beruhigen, die aber kürzlich kaputt ging. Sam schnappt sich daraufhin seine Gitarre und singt mit Mercedes und Rachel den Song, während sie und Artie dabei die Hunde aus ihren Käfigen lassen und mit ihnen spielen. Das Original stammt von Modern English aus ihrem zweiten Album "After the Snow" aus dem Jahr 1982. Lyrics Sam: Moving forward using all my breath Making love to you was never second best I saw the world crashing all around your face Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace Rachel: I'll stop the world and melt with you Mercedes mit Rachel: You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time Rachel (mit Sam): There's nothing you and I won't do (I'll stop the world and melt with you) Mercedes (Rachel und Sam): (You should know better) Dream of better lives the kind which never hate (You should see why) Dropped in the state of imaginary grace (You should know better) I made a pilgrimage to save this human race (You should see why) Never (with Rachel: comprehending the race had long gone by) Rachel mit Mercedes (Sam): (I'll stop the world, world) I'll stop the world and melt with you (Let's stop the world, world) Mercedes mit Rachel (Sam): You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time (Let's stop the world, world) There's nothing you and I won't do (Let's stop the world) Mercedes mit Rachel und Sam: I'll stop the world and melt with you Rachel mit Sam: The future's open wide Mercedes: Ah-ooh, ah-ohh-ooh-oah Ah-ooh, ah-ohh-ooh-oah Mercedes mit Sam: Let's stop the world Mercedes mit Rachel (Sam): I'll stop the world and melt with you (Let's stop the world, world) I've seen some changes but it's getting better all the time (Let's stop the world, world) There's nothing you and I won't do (Let's stop the world) Mercedes mit Rachel und Sam: I'll stop the world and melt with you Rachel und Sam: The future's open wide Mercedes (Sam): Oh, woah Hey (Let's stop the world) Rachel und Sam mit Mercedes: I'll stop the world and melt with you Mercedes (Sam): Oh (Let's stop the world) Yeah Sam mit Mercedes: You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time Rachel und Sam mit Mercedes: There's nothing you and I won't do Mercedes (Sam): Yeah, yeah, yeah (Let's stop the world) Rachel und Sam mit Mercedes (Sam): I'll stop the world and melt with you (Let's stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you Fehler *Einer der Mitarbeiter im Tierheim übergibt Artie zwischen zwei Einstellungen zweimal den gleichen Welpen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones